


Stolen Moments

by IgnotusSomnium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Multi, Post-Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium
Summary: Despite - or because of - her station, Feferi's life was more tumultuous than most. She had to lead the fleet and flit around the empire putting out fires. A lot of the time, she ended up coming to her chambers in the morning and spending her days alone. Her partners had their own lives and important jobs elsewhere in the Empire.Thankfully, this was not one of those times.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/gifts).



> My half of a fluffy fic trade with nihilBliss. Check out their lovely Rosemary story [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950464)

It had been a very, very long night of Empressing. Feferi had been in charge for five sweeps, but she wasn’t sure that she would ever get used to the long, interminable meetings full of posturing and pontificating with very little actually accomplished. It was a formal ritual in which the high-ranking generals and diplomats vied for her favor, and in the end, she did what she wanted anyway. This night, General Grashi had spent three hours arguing the importance of sending more troops to the 73rr-4 system. Feferi knew within seconds that she would rather trade with them than invade, but she had to listen to the old blueblood whine on about old glory. Anything else would be an insult.

She nodded at the guard outside her chamber door, who saluted back. Then she opened the door.

Despite - or because of - her station, Feferi's life was more tumultuous than most. She had to lead the fleet and flit around the empire putting out fires. A lot of the time, she ended up coming to her chambers in the morning and spending her days alone. Her partners had their own lives and important jobs elsewhere in the Empire. 

Thankfully, this was not one of those times.

“AA, would you cut it out? I’m trying to work!”

“Not until you eat something that isn’t rehydrated food supplement! Come on, at least a little!”

Feferi stepped into a scene of Sollux and Aradia, her two dear partners, locked in their constant struggle. Sollux stared at a screen and continued typing, clearly trying to act like he didn’t notice how Aradia was literally shoving a steamed bun into his face. Feferi sighed. 

"Sollux, please eat somefin," she said before collapsing on the plush sofa. It was an ugly thing that Aradia had dragged out from who-knew-where, but god it was comfortable. 

"Fef!" Aradia jumped up, her quest to entice Sollux to eat ignored. She plopped on the couch next to Feferi and started rubbing her shoulders. Feferi sunk into the massage. "Long night?"

"Any meeting that lasts longer than thirty minnows is a waste of time," Feferi complained. "I don't know how the Condence got through all-day ones without krilling everyone."

"She did kill a lot of her subordinates!" Aradia said. 

Sollux walked away from his computer, nibbling at the steamed bun. He sat down on the other side of Feferi from Aradia. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, the dark circles under his eyes heavier than usual. 

"Sole-lux, is somefin wrong?" Feferi asked. She put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, slightly, but noticeably. 

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Every time I start getting somewhere on my work something comes up. 'Sollux, can't you fix my computer? Sollux, I locked myself out my account. Sollux, I totally didn't look at a virus-haven of a porn site even though I don't know how to wipe my history.'"

Feferi pulled him over into a deep kiss. Sollux tasted like his sugary energy drinks. His psionics sparked in surprise for a brief moment before he folded into the embrace. 

"Betta now?" Feferi asked.

"That helped," he said. "It'd be better the second time." Sollux wiggled his eyebrows. 

Aradia stopped massaging Feferi's shoulders. She floated over to Sollux and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing else until you eat!" Aradia said, giggling.

Feferi got up and stretched. The massage had helped unwind the tension in her back wonderfully. "What should I make for dinner?"

"Food?" Sollux replied, the smartass.

"Oh, how about that noodle and hoofbeast dish? With the mushrooms?" Aradia asked.

"Coming right up!" Feferi kissed the top of Aradia's head on the way to the kitchen.

She had never expected to enjoy cooking. It was a weird landdweller custom that was completely foreign to her at first. After all, why would you ruin tasty fish by burning it? Then she had started to live with her partners. 

Sollux was absolutely hopeless when it came to cooking. He would survive on packaged microwave dinners and junk food if he had his way. It was amazing he'd even survived to adulthood on that crap! 

Aradia knew how to use a stove, but her cooking was always… unique. Chili carrots, stews made with oysters and apples, roasted fruit covered in capers. Sometimes it turned out surprisingly good, but more often the combinations were disasters.

So Feferi had taken it upon herself to learn how to cook. She found that it was surprisingly relaxing. For a few minutes she didn't have to worry about being Empress. The fate of the galaxy wasn't on her shoulders. No one was bothering her to sign documents or devise solutions for massive logistical problems. All she had to do was mix and measure, cut and stir. She learned what combinations of flavors her partners preferred, and what kind of cooking she liked. Raw salmon would always be her favorite, but there was something magical about cooking a delicious meal out of strange ingredients, like a witch's brew. It was something she created entirely on her own.

"Ohh, that smells so good!" Aradia said. She used her telekinesis to place fishbone-patterned bowls and silverware on the table. Sollux wandered into the kitchen. In a minute they had divvied the dish up into three portions. The food was savory with just the right amount of spice. Aradia didn't even smother hers in chili this time, which Feferi always counted as a win. Sollux tore into his bowl with gusto, like he hadn't just denied being hungry earlier. 

After putting the dishes up, all three of them relaxed on the couch again. Feferi decided to try braiding Aradia's hair, while Aradia used her massage skills on Sollux's hunched back. After a few minutes, though, they all cuddled on each other, content to enjoy each others' company. Feferi enjoyed the cozy embraces of her warmer-blooded partners. 

The universe was a huge and dangerous place. Feferi didn't know where she would be tomorrow, or whether her partners would be at her side. For now, she was content to hold them tight and treasure every moment they had together.


End file.
